1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated body with a releasing member and a method for manufacturing the same, and in particular to a laminated body with a releasing member excellent not only in usability but also in a packaging property and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an adhesive plaster for injection and a medical adhesive material which are excellent in usability have been known.
As shown in FIG. 13, an adhesive plaster for injection 57, for example, is known (see, for example, patent document 1). The adhesive plaster for injection 57 is constituted as follows. A pressure-sensitive adhesive part 53 is formed on the backside of a base material 51 except for a non-sticking part 52 along one side of the base material 51. In addition, a plurality of pads 54 are stuck to the pressure-sensitive adhesive part 53 at predetermined intervals along the non-sticking part 52, while the whole region on the backside of the base material 51 is covered with the surface of a releasing film 55. Then, a plurality of cutting lines (not shown) are formed in the base material 51 so as to allow the pads 54 to be separated from one another, and a fixing pressure-sensitive adhesive part 58 is formed on the backside of the releasing film 55.
That is, the fixing pressure-sensitive adhesive part is formed on the backside of the releasing film, so that the backside of the releasing film can be fixed by sticking the fixing pressure-sensitive adhesive part to a suitable fixing part, and the operation of peeling off the base material from the surface of the releasing film can be performed with one hand. For this reason, a series of operations from release of the base material to attachment the pad to the skin can be achieved with one hand.
As shown in FIG. 14, a medical adhesive material is known (see, for example, patent document 2). The medical adhesive material is formed in such a manner that one side of a belt-shaped base material 101 is provided with a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer, several pads 103 are placed on determined positions of the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer at predetermined intervals along the belt, and a picking piece 104 is stuck such that the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer in one edge of the belt-shaped base material 101 is covered with the picking piece 104.
More specifically, a releasing film 106 is temporarily fixed onto the pad 103 and the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer not covered with the picking piece 104, thereby covering them with the releasing film. Then, cutting lines 108 for cutting the base material 101, the picking piece 104 and the releasing film 106 are arranged among the pads 103 but not on a linking part 107 on the releasing film 106 to thereby continuously form a plurality of sticking pieces 110. Accordingly, the picking piece 104 can be picked to peel off the pulling sticking piece 110 from the releasing film 106 and to stick the pad to an affected area. When the pad becomes unnecessary, the picking piece 104 can be picked to peel off it from the affected area and discarded.
In the adhesive plaster for injection disclosed in patent document 1, however, a strong fixing pressure-sensitive adhesive part is arranged on the backside of the releasing film, and the relationship between the adhesion (A1′) of the fixing pressure-sensitive adhesion part and the adhesion (A2′) of the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer is not taken into consideration. Accordingly, there is a problem that when the base material is to be peeled off from the surface of the releasing film, the releasing film with the base material still remaining thereon is peeled off from the fixing part, or the releasing film from which the base material has been peeled off is hardly peeled off from the fixing part. The adhesive plaster for injection disclosed in document 1 has another problem that because the strong fixing pressure-sensitive adhesive part is arranged on the backside of the releasing film, a plurality of such adhesive plasters for injection cannot be packaged by stacking them as they are.
On the other hand, the medical adhesive material disclosed in patent document 2 is provided with a pulling means for a sticking piece, thus improving the usability of the adhesive material, but cannot be easily peeled off with one hand.    [Patent document 1] JP-A-H10-314214 (claims)    [Patent document 2] JP-A 2003-190204 (claims)